Chicken Chow Mein
by Ififall
Summary: John-Paul/Jordan Mein. Jordan Mein teaches John-Paul an Arm-bar trick. When they meet again, can John-Paul return the favour?


A/N: **_One-Shot._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Featuring MMA Fighter, Jordan Mein

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Strong Language/ Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I Would say, you know. Just compete as much as you possibly can. If you want success in MMA. You've gotta go out of your comfort Zone. Travel and go to these tiny tournaments, that aren't even on the internet. <strong>__**Staying in your home Gym is nice. **_

_**It's great to have a home base. But you've gotta see what else is out there. Experiment. MMA is always changing. Every new fighter that you face brings a different angle.**_

_**"So, go out there and try to meet new people. Fighters that can challenge you. Fighters that can test you" **_Jordan Mein Quote.

* * *

><p>John-Paul tested Jordan. And he didn't even know it. Jordan was doing MMA. He'd had a loss to Matt Brown. He got TKO'D. Which meant that he stopped with punches. Losers still had to go to the press conference. He'd bumped into John-Paul on the way. Jordan didn't know his name then. But he wanted to. He saw John-Paul at the conference.<p>

Less focus was on him and Jordan was able to escape the press and speak to the mystery Guy, one on one.

* * *

><p>"I've read bits and pieces about you. Did you really start MMA that young?" John-Paul asked.<p>

"Yeah" Jordan said.

"I liked your Debut fight. Maybe you can show me an Arm-bar sometime?" John-Paul asked. Jordan said that he could show him now. John-Paul nodded. Jordan drove John-Paul to CMA, his Training camp. CMA was a small training camp, but he wasn't embarrassed. There was a cage. Training equipment was scattered all over the floor.

* * *

><p>"If you go through the double door, there's a Gym. I can show you weights if you want" Jordan said.<p>

"Weights? With _**my**_ arms? No chance mate. Are you gonna show me that Arm-bar then?" John-Paul asked. Jordan nodded. John-Paul took his Jacket off. Jordan was in casual baggy clothes.

"Just lay on the floor. Straight, from top to tail" Jordan said.

"Okay" John-Paul said getting on the floor.

* * *

><p>Right, so I'm going to mount you. You okay with that?" Jordan asked.<p>

"Yeah" John-Paul said. Jordan scooted over and fully mounted John-Paul. Jordan's thighs were on either side of the Teacher's hips.

"So umm...this is a full mount position. Then I'm gonna grab your arm. Extend it. Throw my legs over your face like this...and there we are...feel it?" Jordan asked.

* * *

><p>"Owww" John-Paul said.<p>

"You've gotta tap" Jordan told him.

"I'm tapping, I'm tapping" John Paul said. Before Jordan could get off him, John-Paul was stroking his thigh. He paused. Then he released John-Paul's arm. Jordan went from a high mount to a normal MMA mount.

* * *

><p>John-Paul put his hand in Jordan's trousers. Jordan crouched over him as John-Paul's hand fastened around him. His Breathing grew heavy as John-Paul jerked him off in a Steady rhythm.<p>

John-Paul hadn't reached his tip yet, but the fighter wanted him to. Before Jordan could even think about a finish, his mobile rang. John-Paul immediately took his hand out. Jordan was tempted to put it back and ignore the call.

"It's my Dad so..." Jordan said.

* * *

><p>"Do you<strong><em> have<em>** to answer it?" John-Paul asked.

"Yeah he's my Manager too. See you around?" Jordan asked. "Maybe" His visitor said. They exchanged numbers and John-Paul left. Some months later John-Paul had gone back to the UK. One night, Nana and the Girls had gone out. Kathleen Angel was at a friend's house. John-Paul had just put little Matthew to bed.

He was thinking about ordering a Take-away when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it.

* * *

><p>"Hey John-Paul! How you doing?" Jordan asked.<p>

"Umm..Great" John-Paul said. He leaned awkwardly on the door, not letting him in. It was all well and good, having a fumble in America. But it weirded John-Paul out that this "Casual Guy" was now at his house.

"How...what do you want Jordan?" John-Paul asked.

"I've got relatives in Newcastle and I wanted to take a long Road-trip. Can I get a drink or something?" Jordan asked. John-Paul nodded and let him in. Jordan dumped his bags on the floor and announced that he was taking a shower.

* * *

><p>"Ummm...sure I get some flannels and stuff and I'll meet you up" John-Paul said.<p>

"Thanks" Jordan said. He took his Jacket off and put it on his bags. John-Paul wondered if Jordan had a UFC event in the UK. He didn't care, if he was lying about the _Newcastle relatives_ thing. But he was curious. He typed Jordan UFC MMA into the internet. He was shocked by what he found.

Calmly, John-Paul went up stairs got the flannel and the towel, and went to the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain. Jordan was in there naked, washing himself with his hands. John-Paul passed him the flannel.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" Jordan said. "Wanna wash my back?" Jordan asked.<p>

"Rape" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Jordan asked.<p>

"You heard me Jordan. Rape? Get a shower. Then get out" John-Paul said.

He went downstairs and waited. Part of John-Paul wanted to drag Jordan out naked and leave him out on the Street. But he didn't want to assume too much. Twenty minutes later, Jordan came downstairs, freshly showered in John-Paul's hand-me-downs.

"Keep the clothes" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"John-Paul you need to listen to me. That stuff on the internet is not what you think" Jordan said. John Paul couldn't tell if Jordan had washed his hair, or if he was sweating.<p>

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Do you think I'm stupid?" John-Paul asked.

"I Think you know that this isn't even about **_me_**" Jordan said.

"No?...You shared a room with your Dad on the road right?" John-Paul asked. "So your Dad **_rapes_** Hotel staff and you had**_ no_ **idea? Give me a Break" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"He didn't rape anyone. It was a fake arrest. A false accusation thing" Jordan said. He put his head on his arm and wiped the water from his forehead.<p>

"False arrest? They're charging him" John-Paul said.

"_Innocent until proven guilty_. And it wasn't rape" Jordan said. John-Paul nodded, but he knew it had to be something else.

"So...Indecent assault, Lewd Groping? Violent molestation?" John-Paul asked.

"No...my Dad would never do anything like that!" Jordan shouted.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. I just don't wanna talk about it" Jordan said. John-Paul turned down the TV. He went upstairs to check on Matthew, then he went back downstairs. Jordan was now on the edge of the sofa.<p>

"Where you there? Watching him?" John-Paul asked him.

"Do I look like a fucking pervert John-Paul? Jordan asked. I was preparing for my next fight. PR Guys called me for interviews. I was out with my Dad for most of the day. Then, I had to get my first weigh-in and get measured. I did that**_ alone. _**Dad went back to the Hotel.

* * *

><p>"I hung out with my buddies. Me and Dad, kept Texting. He said he'd meet me at the Weigh-ins. He got there. I was in line ready to get weighed...and Cops come bursting through, and Dana White was thinking, what the fuck?" Jordan said.<p>

"Jordan...I'm...I'm sorry" John-Paul said, he held out his arm to touch him, but he just felt air.

"What are the official charges?" John-Paul asked.

* * *

><p>"There shouldn't be any. Dad liked her. She liked him. She wanted it. It was like...how it was...with me and you..." Jordan began.<p>

"Don't" John-Paul scoffed.

"Don't what?" Jordan asked.

"Your Dad's been charged with Sexual Battery. Don't you**_ dare_ **compare what we did, to that disgusting behaviour" John-Paul said. Jordan got up. He didn't want to hear John-Paul speak anymore.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go"<p>

"I think you should" John-Paul said.

"John-Paul...don't look at me like that. Don't look down on me, like you're fucking perfect" Jordan said. "Are your family perfect? John-Paul McQueen? Are all your Brothers and your Sisters sweet little Angels that do nothing wrong? Are your Parents saints? When they make a mistake, do you love them any less? Family's family John-Paul" Jordan said.

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna turn my back on my Dad. He's innocent. He's the reason I'm so successful in MMA. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you trash like, the most important Guy in my life. See you around" Jordan said. He picked up his bags. He got his jacket and left. John-Paul sat there, for a second before he watched Jordan go to the nearest bus stop.<p>

Maybe Jordan was right. Innocent until proven guilty. John-Paul used to believe that. What happened? Finn happened. Finn O' Connor happened and had turned his world upside down. Jordan's Dad had screwed up, but could he blame Jordan for that? John-Paul got his long sleeved Dressing Gown, grabbed the set of keys on the hook and went to check on Jordan.

* * *

><p>Jordan was scowling as he was counting his change.<p>

"You need a little currency help?" John-Paul asked cheerily.

"I don't want anything from you" Jordan said.

"Look Jordan...I might have been...it's tricky...especially for me. Why don't I call you a Taxi. You can wait inside if you want" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"I'll wait out here" Jordan said. John-Paul called a Taxi service. "Yeah, Thanks Mate" He said, he ended the call.<p>

"It'll be a while" John-Paul said.

"Then I'll just wait here" Jordan said.

"Jordan...don't be stubborn" John-Paul said.

* * *

><p>"You called my Dad a Rapist John-Paul.<p>

"**_A Rapist?_** You have no idea what that word even means" Jordan said.

Annoyed, John-Paul walked back to his place. His didn't take his Dressing Gown off. He shut the door and watched Jordan through the window like a Peeping Tom. He was sure Jordan knew that he was watching him.

* * *

><p>He thought about giving Jordan more money. But he buried those thoughts. "Didn't know what Rape meant?" Jordan had no clue. It pissed John-Paul off. John-Paul just kept staring.<p>

He heard Matthew cry out. And he still stayed staring through the window. Waiting until the Taxi, made Jordan a memory. John-Paul ran upstairs. He checked on Matthew, then he looked at his phone, wondering if Jordan would text him.

Just in case...


End file.
